RETIREDMonty Python The Three Stooges Pokemon
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Who needs to stay up at night to write weird fics? Not me! This is another Tracy-killing fic especially written for Mewberries, and also to make up for the last weird one, because AngryMew2 is a she...


MONTY PYTHON + THE THREE STOOGES + POKÈMON = TYPICAL PINKSCYTHER FIC  
By PinkScyther  
  
Time to celebrate the New Year, and the fact that I finished part 6 of PFAE!!! It's a bit late to celebrate. So sue me. Oops, where'd my disclaimer go? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, The Three Stooges (Curly Larry and Moe), Monty Python's Flying Circus or anyone I put in here who already exists apart from myself... Hey, a disclaimer all in one sentence! When was the last time I did that?  
  
Okay, now here is another weird fic. Mewberries has given me so many nice reviews, and heaps of suggestions, and in her review of 'Tracy Gets Buggered' she mentioned something about how cool it would be if I put AngryMew2 and her in a fic together. Well I'm doing that just for you, Mewberries! And I am SO SORRY AngryMew2!!! Really I am! I'm so totally embarassed now, I put you in as a male! Well I'm not doing so good with you am I. This fic is also to make up to you AGAIN. And now you can help me kill Tracy too pikachu13... yeah I know I'm obsessed with killing Tracy... so sue me. 'Fanfiction Is Freedom To Express Yourself'!!  
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *lying on her bed* Let's see, what do I have to do today... *takes out a list which is 700 kilometres long* Apart from cleaning my room which is impossible... Well I have to make up to AngryMew2 again, let pikachu13 kill Tracy, let out some of my craziness... *lightning flashes* I think I'll write a weird fic! *scary movie scream*  
  
THUNDER/CUTIE/GARLIC/SLASH/QUIFF/MEWBABY/PIKAPIN/SPARKY: *in Pokémon language duh* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: YES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
*suddenly the lights go out (which is hard 'coz they were never on) and everyone is left in darkness. Suddenly everything is light again, and PinkScyther, pikachu13, AngryMew2, Mewberries, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu are standing in one of PinkScyther's favourite scenes... A clearing in a forest. PinkScyther's Pokémon are sitting in the trees and watching.*  
  
MEWBERRIES: Hey, where am I? *sees PinkScyther* Hey, aren't you PinkScyther?  
  
PS: Yeah, and this is a fic devoted mainly to you.  
  
ASH/BROCK/MISTY: *catch sight of PinkScyther* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
PS: What's wrong guys? Look at your Pikachu Ash, he knows he doesn't have to be afraid, he's one of my fave Pokémon. And you shouldn't be afraid Brock, you're my fave character!  
  
BROCK: Then why am I here?  
  
PS: *pretending to be hurt* What, you don't like it here, you don't like being with me, in my weird fics?... I can see your point, but you're staying because you're my favourite!  
  
BROCK: Damn...  
  
PS: Alright, now it's time for stuff to start happening.  
  
ANGRYMEW2: Can we kill Tracy?  
  
PIKACHU13: Yeah, when can we kill Tracy?  
  
PS: Don't worry, he'll be here in a second, then you can all help kill him.  
  
*a gorilla wanders up and stands behind pikachu13*  
  
PIKACHU13: *turns around slowly and comes face to face with the gorilla* AAAAAAAH! Hey, I thought you only put Pokémon in your fics!  
  
PS: I do.  
  
*the gorilla takes off it's own head...*  
  
EVERYONE EXCEPT PINKSCYTHER: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
*...to reveal that it is actually Curly. He somehow has a foot long cigar in his mouth*  
  
EVERYONE EXCEPT PINKSCYTHER: Huh?  
  
*suddenly along comes Tracy with a box of chocolates called 'Whizzo's Quality Assortment', eating a 'Crunchy (Raw Unboned Real Dead) Frog'*  
  
AM2: Hey everyone, it's Tracy! Let's kill him!  
  
MEWBERRIES: *disappointed* What, there's no plan this time?  
  
PS: Of course there is. *tells everyone the plan while Tracy is still not noticing them*  
  
PIKACHU13: *very sarcstic* Well that's a COMPLEX, WELL THOUGHT OUT, INGENIOUS and BRILLIANT PLAN!   
  
MEWBERRIES: Well Tracy's not worth that much thinking...  
  
PS: Exactly what I thought. And you know how hard it is for me to think...  
  
MISTY: This plan sounds a lot like the last one... turning into Pokémon and ripping him to shreds...  
  
AM2: Misty! You gave it away!  
  
BROCK: Yeah, think of all those disappointed readers out there...  
  
MISTY: Well I don't really want to do this. Last time was disgusting...  
  
PIKACHU13: Why are there so many fullstops in this story?  
  
PS: Um... Hang on, I have to think of an answer...  
  
THUNDER: *from high up in a tree* *in Pokémon language* Well this'll take all night...  
  
SLASH: *also in the tree and also in PKMN language* Yeah! HAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
PS: Be quiet Thunder. I notice that only Slash is laughing...  
  
PIKACHU13: Not more full stops! I'm drowning in them!  
  
CURLY: *is laughing his signature laugh* Nyuk nyuk nyuk...  
  
PS: Argh, where is Moe when you need him?...  
  
ASH/BROCK/MISTY/MEWBERRIES/AM2: *sweatdropping* Well, this is pretty typical...  
  
PIKACHU13: NO MORE FULL STOPS!!!!!!!!  
  
*finally Tracy notices Curly*   
  
TRACY: Hey, that might be a new species of Pokémon! I'd better sketch it! *starts sketching as usual*  
  
*Moe comes along*   
  
MOE: *pokes Tracy in the eyes* I oughtta moidah you! *sees Curly who is posing, not noticing that Tracy has had his eyes poked out by Moe* Go on outta there! *whacks Curly over the head*  
  
CURLY: Hey, I'm a victim of circumstance!  
  
MOE: Never mind that now. Where's that other chucklehead?   
  
*suddenly a giant rose grows up out of the ground, and the Monty Python theme song starts up. Larry is sitting on the rose wondering what is happening*  
  
MOE: There's Porcupine!  
  
ASH: *as the rose opens and the word 'Monty' comes out* What's happening?  
  
PS: Like you've never been in a theme song animation before!  
  
ASH: Sure, I've been in four, but not this one!  
  
*by now four roses have grown and the words read: 'Monty Python's Flying Circus'*  
  
PS: Quick, we'd better get out of here!  
  
MEWBERRIES: Why?  
  
PS: This animation is almost as weird as me!  
  
*everyone runs away, ending up in another clearing*  
  
AM2: Hey, where's Tracy?  
  
PS: Hey yeah, we can't kill him if he's not here...   
  
AM2: You are obsessed with killing Tracy, aren't you?  
  
PIKACHU13: That and fullstops...  
  
PS: ENOUGH COMPLAINING ABOUT THE FULLSTOPS!!!!!!  
  
PIKACHU13: ...oh yeah, and Brock!  
  
PS: *really mad* SHUT UP!!!!!! EVEN IN MY OWN FICS YOU TEASE ME!!!!!!!  
  
PIKACHU13: I know, you always get so mad...  
  
PS: WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE IT IS NOT TRUE!!!!!!!  
  
ASH: Please don't let her have lost control of the fic...  
  
MISTY: What's not true?  
  
PS: Duh Ash, you don't think I'm dumb enough to make someone tease me in my own fic do you?... Wait, don't answer that.  
  
BROCK: Hopefully she hasn't lost control. Maybe she just uh, wants to keep pikachu13 in character?  
  
MISTY: I said, WHAT'S NOT TRUE?!!!!!  
  
PS: Never mind...  
  
PIKACHU13: I thought everyone knew it...  
  
MISTY: What?  
  
PS: It's not true!  
  
PIKACHU13: Yes it is! You love Brock!  
  
PS: NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MISTY: That's it? You said that in 'THE HORRORS OF PINKSCYTHER'S ROOM'. Boring.  
  
AM2: Are we ever going to kill Tracy?   
  
PS: *calming down* Oh yeah...  
  
*suddenly, along comes John Cleese, dressed as a woman. He has one of those box things that people on TV carry when they are selling food to big crowds*  
  
JOHN CLEESE: *there is an Albatross in the box* Albatross! Albatross! *he keeps walking and disappears into the forest. A moment later he reappears, and instead of the Albatross he has Tracy* Tracy! Tracy!  
  
MEWBERRIES: *nicks Tracy off John, who doesn't even notice, and dumps him on the ground* AAARGH! I TOUCHED TRACY! AAAARGH! WHERE'S THE DISINFECTANT?!!!  
  
*AngryMew2 dumps Dettol over her friend in an attempt to calm her down*  
  
PS: Now we have Tracy, all we need is a different plan.  
  
ASH: Lets make him watch Digimon reruns! *Misty and Brock look at him as if he were crazy*  
  
PS: Hey, that's an awesome idea! *she drags out a TV (god knows where from) and turns it on. Then she gets some tapes and puts one in* Okay, lets make him watch all these! *looks at her hands* AAAAAAARGH! I TOUCHED DIGIMON TAPES! AAAAARGH! WHERE IS THAT DETTOL?!!! *the Dettol is dumped on PinkScyther and she shuts up*  
  
*ten hours later everyone is asleep, but Tracy is still watching Digimon*  
  
PS: *wakes up* Hey! Wake up everyone! *everyone wakes up*  
  
MEWBERRIES: Aw! It didn't work!  
  
AM2: I think he LIKES it!  
  
PS: I thought this might happen. He's so stupid he likes Digimon! Luckily I have another plan!  
  
PIKACHU13: What's the plan?  
  
PS: We use our original plan! *everyone falls over* Well, who's got a better suggestion?  
  
MEWBERRIES: We whack him to death with meat tenderisers!   
  
PS: Hey, that's the best plan I've ever heard! *everyone grabs a meat tenderiser and sneaks up on Tracy*  
  
PS: NOW!  
  
*everyone starts whacking Tracy to death. Once again, blood and guts splatter everywhere, his bones shatter, his internal organs get squished, and he is slowly and painfully tenderised to death*  
  
ASH: I broke my tenderiser!  
  
PS: How?  
  
ASH: I hit him over the head. *Ash is given a new one and resumes whacking Tracy*  
***  
*later on, Tracy has been tenderised to death. There is squishy bits of Tracy everywhere. For the second time, blood is all over the grass and everyone else. Everyone is splatted with bits of tenderised Tracy*  
  
PS: Well that was fun, huh?  
  
PIKACHU13: Yeah, but it wasn't your idea to whack Tracy to death with meat tenderisers.  
  
PS: Yeah, you're right. Thanks Mewberries. And now you guys have to leave.  
  
AM2: At least I'm not going home as a Pinsir this time.  
  
PS: Bye everyone! *they all disappear*  
***  
*far away, the pack of wild Professor Ivys are eating the scraps again. Larry is still stuck on the rose, Moe and Curly are swimming in the fullstops, and John Cleese is trying to find his way back to the Hollywood Bowl...*  
*Even further away, Spiny Norman is trying to untangle himself and Doug from PinkScyther's list of things to do, at the same time calling "Dinsdale, Dinsdale...*  
  
THE END  
  
  
Am I obsessed with killing Tracy or what?!!! I bet nobody got the Three Stooges and Monty Python references. Do yourselves a favour peoples, go out and hire as many Monty Python and Three Stooges videos as you can find. Their pretty old, but funny as! One thing to remember about the Three Stooges: Only get the ones with Curly in 'em. Shemp and Curly Jo are about as funny as being chased by a Gyarados. 


End file.
